Girl Like That
by Nico
Summary: A really different T/P fic...kind of sad, I don't really know how to explain it. Give me a break, it's 2:30am!


**H****a****p****p****y**** New Year Everyone!******

**(yes, I know that greeting is 14 days late…)**

** **

** **

**A/N:** I know I should be working on my 'The Deal' series, but I have really bad writer's block with it, if anyone has any ideas to help with that, please, please, e-mail me! Also my new Trigun manga website is taking up most of my free time. Anyway, I was inspired to right this on a whim and it kind of flew by, in a couple hours in fact. But I'll warn you right now, I'm really tired, I just got back from a trip to Mexico, and I'm not sure my brain is functioning normally. **This should be very different from any T/P fic you've ever read, and it is sort of depressing, but no one dies or anything like that (yet ^_~)** I wasn't really depressed when I wrote this, but I was tired, and I tend to write slightly grim things when I'm sleep-deprived. Anyways, on to the story!

Additional Disclaimer: Besides all the usual disclaimer stuff, I don't own the Cyberia Café, it belongs to the creators of Serial Experiments Lain.

**"Girl Like That"**

**© Matchbox 20, 1996**

**Album: Yourself or Someone Like You**

Girl Like That…

~*~*~*~

~*~

Trunks, the illusive president of Capsule Corporation awoke on the cold, hard floor of his apartment, his sheets long since discarded. Groggily he pulled himself to his feet, wondering just how drunk he had gotten last night. Stumbling over clothes, books, and other assorted items, and not without stubbing a few toes, he made his way into the bathroom for a shower.

You think this life would make me bolder   
But I'm running scared is all   
I hang on everything about you

"Morning sunshine." Trunks said sweetly as he walked into their living room.

"Morning? It's one-o'-clock in the afternoon." Pan replied flatly. 

"I'm guessing by your mood you've got a hang-over too." The lavender-haired man muttered. Pan just snorted.

Our house. He had repeated this over in his head many times before but he still wasn't used to it. It wasn't a quaint suburban house with a flower garden and a white picket fence, instead it was an upscale downtown apartment. Neither of them had really wanted an actual house, an apartment seemed so much more practical. But sometimes Trunks wondered what it would be like to have that perfect white house in the 'burbs. He shrugged off these thoughts and turned away from the apartment to enter his limousine to work; there were certain perks to being the president of C.C. 

"You're late, again." Miss Shiori Mitsuishi, Trunk's main secretary said as he entered his lavish office.

"I was up late, uh…working." He replied sitting down at his desk. 

She rolled her eyes, but continued. "Anyway, you have to approve these documents before lunch, they're already a week overdue. I've already entered the necessary information, all you have to do is sign them." 

"Thanks." He said looking up and smiling at her.

"I don't know why I bother." She muttered but turned and headed back to her cubicle.

Trunks watched his young, attractive secretary leave his office and wondered if she lived in a white house, with flowers, with the man she loved. Shaking his head of the daydream, he faced the ominous stack of neatly piled, starch white papers.

~*~

Son Pan stepped off the subway along with the flood of people, trying not to be swept up in their waves. She wore her usual faded blue jeans and a black tank-top, and her terribly worn orange bandana along with an old pair of sneakers. Pan didn't exactly have to dress up for her work. It wasn't a long walk along the sidewalk before she reached the stairs to the basement, which contained the infamous Cyberia Café/Club. Gracefully she descended the grimy steps and unlocked the door letting herself in. 

"Ahoy Pan-chan! You're early today!" Greeted a man wearing sunglasses and dreadlocks.

"Hi Kaoru. I got some new amps for the main speakers so I wanted to drop by early." She replied smiling.

"Great, we'll need 'um tomorrow, Fridays are always busy." Kaoru replied with a nod.

~*~  
You think I'd settle down cuz' I'm older   
But I roll with the changes is all   
I'm same old trailer trash in new shoes

"Pan? Are you home?" Trunks asked as he opened the door while loosening his Italian silk tie.

"Yeah!" She yelled back from the kitchen. He smiled and sat his briefcase down, then headed towards their kitchen. When he entered he found her chopping up lettuce for a salad. "Oh my god Pan, you're cooking! Do you have a fever?" He asked laughing. She shot a glare at him but stayed silent.

"No really what's up?" He asked tickling her sides.

"Won't you ever grow up? Ah! Stop that that!" She exclaimed between giggles.

"Only if you tell me why the hell you're attempting to cook. Should I expect there to be cyanide in there or what?" Trunks replied, still tickling her relentlessly.

"O-K, just stop, I can't breath! I just got bored, and so I figured I should learn to prepare some type of food. I'm just experimenting." Pan replied, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Nothing happening at the club tonight?" Trunks asked.

"Nah. It's weird, it seems like I'm doing everything at once, going non-stop, so when I get a break I don't know how to fill the time." She said looking a little sad.

"I'm sure we'll find a way…" He replied, smiling lecherously.

"Hentaii." She muttered blushing, but she didn't turn to kiss him like he hoped.

_ _

_She gets sad when there's nothing going on   
She says it makes her feel damn worthless_

_ _

~*~

Trunks lay awake in _their_ bed as rays of sunlight filtered into _their _bedroom. Pan had already left for Friday-night preparations at the club, but he had decided to skip work. He hoped Shiori wouldn't be too angry with him, he didn't have much paperwork that day anyway. Even after living with Pan for almost a year there was something still nagging at Trunks. They were close and everything, but when they kissed it didn't feel like her whole heart was in it. _It's better than nothing._ He reminded himself.

Well you got to think with a girl like that   
Any love at all, is better than nothing   
It's better than nothing

~*~

"Trunks…" Pan asked softly, sounding almost timid.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"No." It was spoken too quickly, they both knew he lied.

Pan nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat together on their couch watching late-night-black-&-white horror movies and munching on over-salted popcorn. Just like any other couple on any given Saturday night. Trunks casually slid his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer. Neither of them felt very close though, more like a thousand miles away._ This is natural, all couples have good and bad times, this is just one of those give-me-space times. _He told himself. 

"Ever think we know each other too well?" Pan asked.

"No." He replied.

She seemed to accept this. He wasn't sure he did though.

_I put my hands around your shoulder   
You're saying you're scared is all   
I think I know too much about you_

~*~__

He came home smelling like alcohol. She didn't really mind though, she'd had a few cocktails herself. It made everything easier, alcohol blurred boundaries; making them feel closer.

_  
You think this life would make me colder   
I'd give in to the alcohol   
I put my loving arms around you, child_

_ _

They fell asleep on the couch again, she was buried in his strong arms. It looked so normal. It didn't really feel that way to them.

~*~

_You knew damn well there was nothing going on   
Is that what makes you feel damn worthless?_

Trunks sat in his swivel office chair, tapping a hundred dollar pen on the surface of his desk subconsciously. Pan had been crying before he had gotten up, the dry, redness in her eyes was a telltale sign, which she failed to hide. He had no idea why, and whatever the problem was, he probably couldn't fix it. Unless the problem was him. He didn't even want to think about that.

"Are you alright sir? Because unless I'm wrong, that pen didn't do anything to you." Shiori stated, making her presence known.

"Just some problems at home. Well not even problems, not that I know of anyway…oh never mind." He replied in exasperation while setting the pen down.

"I wish you the best of luck, whatever may be bothering you. Anyway, this quarter's earning sheets have come in. I've highlighted all the major changes from last quarter." Shiori finished while setting down the stack of papers on his desk.

"Is this a subtle hint that I don't pay you enough?" Trunks asked grinning. 

"Sir, you're so oblivious I figured you'd never notice." She stated dryly before turning to leave.

~*~

"Pan…? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…I think I'm just tired." She replied with her face resting in her hands.

"You're making me worry Pan…I've never seen you this way." He insisted.

"I'm fine, really."

"If you say so, but if something is bothering you in particular, don't hesitate to come talk to me."

"Thanks Kaoru." She replied, managing a weak smile.

_ _

~*~

Trunks sat on a bar stool in _their_ kitchen, staring into a half empty glass of cheap Chardonnay. Pan had gone to bed hours before, but he knew he was far beyond sleep at this point. She had that faraway look in her eyes, and her touch felt cold and distant. Trunks was starting to wonder if their relationship was broken beyond repair without him even knowing what was wrong. _It's better than being alone. _he repeated in his mind.

_Well you got to think with a girl like that   
Any love is better than nothing   
It's better than nothing…_

_ _

**So whatcha think? Something along the lines of "Don't quit your (imaginary) day-job, to pursue a professional writing career."? Or was it tolerable? Continue? Or bury it in the backyard never to be seen again? If you want, you can e-mail me at [Nico@gunsmithcats.org][1] or [Granite_Angel@secondimpact.com][2]Ja sayonara!**

   [1]: mailto:Nico@gunsmithcats.org
   [2]: mailto:Granite_Angel@secondimpact.com



End file.
